


Staring into the Abyss

by SilverSophee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Oblivious Harry, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSophee/pseuds/SilverSophee
Summary: Harry learns of Sirius and Remus's relationship (sorry I'm bad at summaries)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 26





	Staring into the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short wolfstar coming out fic I wrote with some help from a friend. Based on a tumblr text post I found, I would credit who made the post but I can't find it anymore. My first fic I put any real effort into, so constructive criticism is always welcome.

Harry stared into the fire, wishing more than anything that Sirius’s head would appear there and give him some advice about girls. Suddenly, Sirius’s head appeared in the fireplace. “Hello Harry,” he said. Harry freaked the fuck out. He screamed. “Sorry sorry!” Sirius exclaimed “I didn’t mean to scare you”. “It’s alright,” Harry answered, “It’s good that you're here anyway. I need some help”. “Oh? What kind of help?” Sirius asked. “Well you see I’m having trouble with this girl and- why are you laughing?” Harry attempted to explain. “Sorry, sorry” Sirius said “It’s just that-”, but before Sirius could finish Harry heard Remus’s voice saying “Pads? What’s going on?” ‘Harry just asked me for advice on GIRLS,” Sirius responded, still laughing. “Oh” Remus said, a smile in his voice “that is something”. “Why are you laughing?” Harry asked again. “You see Harry,” Sirius answered, “I’m gay. Very, very gay”. “He really is” Remus added “It’s quite shocking you didn’t figure it out. You’re more oblivious your father was”. “Well, are you in a relationship?” Harry asked “Actually that’s a stupid question. You can’t be in a relationship, you’re a wanted criminal!” “Wrong again Harry” Remus’s voice said “But it’s best you get told when you come home for the holidays.”

Harry stepped off the train at platform 9 ¾. Scanning the platform, he saw Remus standing and talking to Molly, waiting for him. He smiled. “Remus!” Harry called out, walking towards him. Remus turned to look at him. “Hello Harry” he answered with a smile, hugging him “how was your trip?” “Really good, thanks for asking” Harry said “Can we head home? I really want to know who Sirius’s boyfriend is”. “Of course” Remus replied with a knowing smile. They apparated home.

Harry and Remus appeared on the street with a crack. They knocked on the door and entered. Sirius was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of lucky charms (I love lucky charms). He turned his head when he heard Remus and Harry enter the room. “Hello!” Sirius said happily, glad they were home. “Ok ok ok” Harry said “tell me who the boyfriend is”. Sirius and Remus looked at each other with knowing looks. Sirius smirked “guess”. “Ummmm” Harry thought “I really don’t know...Kingsley?”. Remus began laughing “no definitely not”. “Take a wild guess, take a wild fucking guess” Sirius reiterated, laughing. “I don’t know!” Harry exclaimed “now you're just making me feel bad.” “It’s me” Remus answered calmly “I’m Sirius’s boyfriend”. “YOU” Harry yelled “IT’S YOU?” “yes” Remus replied “why is that so surprising? We’ve been together for years.” “I don’t know,” Harry answered, “Now that I think about it, it’s really obvious”. Sirius began laughing again “He’s even more oblivious than Jamie was!”. Harry shook his head “I’m going upstairs” he said tiredly. “Alright, well we’ll see you for dinner” Remus said in return. Sirius kissed Remus softly and smiled.

THE END


End file.
